memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brothers (episode)
Length of Summary I'm not sure if I should mark this article as needing attention. I would like to, since I've seen many more detailed articles, but I'm not quite sure what's missing. :It's not in any serious need of attention. The complete episode is described. Perhaps it could be expanded a little, but this is normal. If you can think of some part of the summary to expand, then go for it. That's the point of the wiki. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages using the four tildes or the sign button on the edit toolbar. --Bp 05:03, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Combinations Surely there are 36 possible combinations characters in the code, so it should be 36 to the power of something, not something to the power of 36. For example, if this were binary, then 13 binary digits would yield 2^13 combinations, not 13^2 Blame? In the opening teaser, a boy is chastised because he played a practical joke on his brother: He put a baloon in his shirt, and when his brother shot a toy gun at him, he pretended he was dead. The boy then ran away and ate a poison fruit. Now I'm no expert, but it seems like this boy is being blamed for something that was only tangentially related to his joke. He didn't offer his brother the fruit, or suggest his brother eat it or anything... I'm not sure why they put so much of the blame on this boy. Especially in the Star Trek universe, it seems to me this kind of thing would be seen as an accident, rather than blaming the brother. TheHYPO 22:33, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Nitpicks I removed the following nitpicks as per discussion on Ten Forward. --From Andoria with Love 10:45, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Riker comments that they would not know if they'd come out of warp unless they looked out a window; yet all the status diagrams in engineering seem to be functional. Between these displays, and the lighted segments of the warp core, it seems likely that this information would easily be available. :In a moment of poor judgement, Worf allows Data to ask the computer for a forcefield before firing on him. Moments later, Riker waits until after Data has ordered a forcefield before raising his phaser. Another nitpick. --From Andoria with Love 15:12, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :The principle of a quarantine chamber with force field hand openings for Dr. Crusher to diagnose and administer medication to Willie Potts is not consistent with the sense of "quarantine" and "sterile technique"; perhaps the force field openings act also as skin surface sterilizing barriers? :The computer read-out of Data's lockout code displays different numbers than the ones spoken. The security code which appears in the script is even more drastically different. Removed the above line as it seems really nitpicky to me. Discuss? – Morder 09:55, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :In this episode, Dr. Soong indicates that Data and Lore are identical, except for some programming. Here, Dr Soong installs the emotion chip directly beneath Lore's right ear. However, in Star Trek Generations Geordi installs the emotion chip at the top of Data's head. '' ::I removed the above nitpick, as it is not even correct based on the dialogue of the episode. Dr. Soong says that Data and Lore are "virtually" identical, and later dialogue by Dr. Soong, "...It was made for Data's circuits," and Lore, "You're the one who filled me with substandard parts..." shows that though they may be "virtually" identical, they are not precisely identical. Plot Oversight? Why is it a plot oversight that Data and Lore arrive at the same time? Lore wasn't drifting in space, he had been picked up by the Pakleds, and there's nothing to say that he wasn't closer to the planet than Data and just took longer to get there (due to slower ship, for example). The article claims this is impossible, and it is not. I'm not claiming this is what happened, but the possibility does indicate that it isn't a plot oversight.--Tiberius 08:34, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Arne Starr drawing ''from talk: '' Please explain your removal of the section you removed, which otherwise seems to be valid content.--31dot 20:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :The removal was of a nmae "The Man OF Shlameel" which Jerome said was on the art, which it wasn't, I should know, I drew it. The correct words were added to the Wiki but for some readon the removal of that part wasn't, so I did it again. In case you are not familiar with the yiddish word, aside from Laverne and Shirley, Shlameel and shlamazel's easiest way to describe them is Laurel and Hardy. A shlameel is the klutz (another yiddish word) who trips and drops the soup on a guy. The shlamazel is the guy the soup falls on. :I drew Brent as Superman, which was neither of those things...:) Arnestarr 02:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome, Mr. Starr, since you're no longer anonymous let's take this to Talk:Brothers (episode) --TribbleFurSuit 03:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :: Regarding all this, maybe saying the drawing was "titled" ''The Man of Shlameel is inaccurate. However I heard this story elsewhwere: I think Spiner said in DVD commentary that he had this drawing of himself as Superman which he called The Man of Schlemiel.. Moore's blog is corroborated. Let's keep it, but spell "schlemiel" correctly (even though Moore didn't), and instead of saying it was entitled The Man of Sclemiel, let's say that it represented Spiner in his own view as the man of schlemiel. I don't have the discs, I Netflixed 'em. Can anyone remember or corroborate this with a repeat viewing? Thanks, it's a great story, shame if we can't verify it. --TribbleFurSuit 03:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Newfie? At one point Soong says "If a newfie came to earth..." Did I hear this correctly? "Newfie" jokes are common in Canada, referring to Newfoundlanders, and this comment leads one to believe that, like Native Americans, Newfoundlanders left earth at some point to colonize another planet. This may be a moot point, but it seems worth mentioning in trivia or investigating further. : Noophian, it's in the #References section. --Alan 17:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Citation needed The following note about Rob Bowman directing this episode has been tagged as lacking citation for several months now. If a citation can be found, it can be returned: * Rick Berman had decided not to re-hire Bowman after the second season for exceeding his budget on but was forced to hire him for this episode when he realized that none of the show's other directors (at least that would be available to direct the episode) had a proper understanding of the split-screen techniques required to allow Spiner to play multiple roles in the same shot. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Access code Are the onscreen errors in the access code corrected in the Blue-ray version?--Archer4real (talk) 13:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Are they?--Archer4real (talk) 12:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC)